EJ and Sami one night together
by savor1988
Summary: This is back in 2011 when Sami was married to Rafe and when EJ and Sami hated each other but one night EJ is over At Sami and Rafe place while Rafe isn't there and Sami alone with EJ. As they get close and start to get intimate but Sami try to fight it and deny it. But She end up given in to temptation and desire as Sami and EJ have a night to remember.


Sami's skin crawls from EJ kissing her neck and turn around as his hand go inside her paints between her legs sticks his finger inside her hoe and push his other hand up breast feeling on her breasts and her vagina. EJ put finger deep into Sami's hoe and thrust his finger in and out of Sami's hoe as she orgasm. EJ take off Sami's shirt and remove her clothes and her bra while remove his sue and unbutton his shirt and take his belt off as EJ started sucking Sami's breasts before throwing her on the bed.

EJ planted kisses all over her body down to her belly and remove her paints than go between her legs and licks her womanhood. Sami cannot believe what she doing with EJ all of people in her and Rafe's bed. She doesn't know what happened all she know is that her head about to blow off and is losing her mind over what EJ doing to her. EJ kept sucking away as her heart pounding, her head aching. Sami couldn't believe what she doing, she hated EJ But God she wanted him. She didn't know why but she wanted him to fuck her. Sami's breath was taken away by EJ Dimera and a part of her felt guilt but her mind wasn't on Rafe all she could thinks about was EJ suck on her womanhood. EJ pull away and move while his finger inside of her hoe and once again thrusts his finger into her hoe as Sami feel like her head going blow up. EJ kissed Sami's lips and went to breasts with his mouth them as he still thrust his finger inside of her. That when Sami finally has enough and decide to take charges as she get up and throw EJ on the bed an pulled off his pants than yang his boxes off. Take hold of his erection and give him a blow job.

In the next room the children were all sleeping in bed. EJ fucks Sami doggy style, he thrust faster and faster inside of her. "Oh god" Sami screams while all she could do was think the sex with Rafe has never been this good. Sami bite her lips as EJ pumps harder and harder bucking against Sami's hips. EJ kept nailing Sami in the back." Sami's mind was being blow away and EJ was forcefully slamming into Sami's ass nonstop so much that Sami orgasms. Sami's cell phone ring. "Fuck it" Sami thought known it could be Rafe.

Rafe is back at the Salem P.D. and try to call Sami. "I was trying to call Sami" Rafe said. That I was going to be late getting home," Said Rafe. Well we have to wrap up the rest of this case. Roman said. Hope come in along with Bo. "Their ready to make a confessing" Hope said. Good we been working on this case for months," Rafe said. We busted them." Roman said. All we need to is get the confess," Roman said. And the case solve." Roman said. I wonder what Sami doing now. Rafe said.

Sami's legs were over EJ's shoulders, thrusting faster and faster inside of her. Sami's world was being rocked by EJ who was making Sami's head spin and couldn't believe she was letting EJ fucking her. "Ahhhh" Sami still orgasms even more as he drove himself into her with Sami's legs hooked around EJ's arms. EJ keep doing it to Sami. EJ was touch, kissing and feeling on her in places Rafe never dreamed of. EJ start coming down inside of Sami who stretch her legs up. EJ keep going down deeper into Sami. Sami's orgasm grow stronger. In the back of Sami's head she knew Rafe never fuck her like this. EJ pound into Sami's vagina with his rock hard erection that made her want to screams out loud. All Sami could feels was EJ's big hard cock inside her pussy that make her orgasm even more. "OH MY GOD" Sami cry out. "fuck me, EJ" Sami said. "Don't stop" Sami didn't know what she was saying or doing all Sami knew is she wanted EJ.

"We finally wrapped the case" Roman said, standing next to Rafe. "It took us a long time" Hope said. Yes it did." Bo said. Well you know the one guy I like to bust," Rafe said. "Is EJ dimera" Rafe said. I love nothing more but to lock EJ up and put him behind bars." said Rafe. I think we would all love nothing more than to bring the DIMeras down." Said Bo. "But I love to nail EJ" Rafe said.

Sami was on top of EJ, going up and down on him. EJ was pinned down to the bed by Sami who still could not believe she was cheating on Rafe but it felt so good. As much Sami hated it the sex was mind blowing. Sami ride on EJ's manhood, holding him down by his neck." It felt so good doing it in her bed with EJ, Sami thought to herself and as much as she didn't want to admit it but Sami getting off on the fact Rafe could walk in and catch her with EJ. "Oh Samantha" EJ said quietly.

Sami steadily bouncing atop EJ's erection up and down over and over again. "Ah...EJ" Sami screams out of pleasure as He touching Sami's Breasts, feeling on them with his hands. Sami keep coming down on EJ's genitals as EJ remove Sami's wedding ring from her finger like a bad boy and threw it on the floor.

Sami still can't believe she doing this behind Rafe's back with EJ but at this point she doesn't give a damn. EJ set up and flip her over onto the bed as he enter inside her with him on top again. Over and over EJ thrusts inside of Sami. Which made her continue to orgasms as EJ kept ramming himself into her so hard cause her legs to go up in the air. She couldn't believe how damn good sex was with EJ, her legs hooks his around waist as he plummeted into Sami. EJ continue to drove deeper into Sami making her orgasms until EJ finally climax inside her. EJ and Sami kissed right before he collapse on the side of the bed next to Sami.

"I'm going home" Rafe said before he about to leave. "To Sami" Roman said. "Sami probably up waiting for me" Rafe said. Ok well gave my daughter," Roman said. "A good night for me" He said. I will," Rafe said. My daughter sure is luck have a good man like you," said Roman. Well I have to go I see you tomorrow," said Rafe as he leave to go home to Sami.

Sami is disbelieve that actually she just fucked EJ and cheated on Rafe in their own bed with EJ Dimera. She shock that she just broke her wedding vows with EJ all of people, the man she suppose to hated but she did. Sami didn't know what it meant and couldn't believe she betray Rafe with EJ but as much as she hate to admit it she enjoy every moment of it. Sami loves Rafe but EJ just took her breath away like Rafe never done before ever. I can't believe I did this." Sami said.

Well this maybe hard for you to believe but neither can I. EJ said. "This all your fault EJ" Sami blamed EJ which was no surprise to him. "My fault" EJ said. I can't believe did this to Rafe with you who I hate more than anyone." Sami said. "I can't believe I just cheated on Rafe" said Sami, even when she enjoy EJ fucking her.

"Than why're you here with me?" EJ asks directly Sami who can't answer his question. "You wanted it" EJ told Sami. "And you know it" EJ spoke the truth as much as Sami did not want to admit it. I don't understand why with you in the first place... EJ putted is hand on Sami's face after he stop her and push back down as she was about to get out of bed and on top of her.

Sami's heart was beating while EJ had her pinned down to the bed and was closer to her.

The reason why you're here with me is because," said EJ, looking into Sami's eyes. "You wanted this" EJ told her. "And you know it" EJ said. "You wanted me" EJ look right through Sami's soul. You can deny it Samantha," but deep down inside you know there is a connection that we cannot fight, which draw us to one another. Sami knew deep down she really did want EJ no matter how much she hate to admit it or deny it to herself. "You want this I can feel it" Said EJ. And so can you." EJ said.

EJ kissed Sami's lips as her heart continue to beat as she ended kissing him back while making out as her arms were wrapped around him with EJ stick his manhood deep inside of Sami's vagina. Sami could feels EJ being aggressive by her arms being by EJ's hands while he was holding her wrists. Sami cannot resist EJ as much as she hated to admit it she wanted him badly.

3 Hours after EJ gone Rafe arrive home as Sami is there with her rouge once he walk in the door. "Sami" said Rafe. "Oh Rafe your back" they kiss than Rafe walks over to the softer and take off his jacket. "I just busted a case" said Rafe. "Really?" asks Sami. "Yeah, I tired I going to bed" said Rafe. "Oh well I going to stay up little bit" said Sami. "All right" Rafe kiss Sami and go into the bedroom while Sami can't stop, thinking about how she had sex with EJ.

* * *

The next day Stefano walked into living room and saw EJ sitting down on the chair, dunking. "Elvis!" said Stefano. "Father, how are you doing this morning?" said EJ. "Where you last night?" asked Stefano. "You were out all night" said Stefano. "I was at a bar, dunking, getting some thing to eat" EJ lied. "I wonder where you were last night" said Stefano. For a moment I thought maybe you were doing something...you didn't want me to know." said Stefano.

Flashbacks to last night EJ set up and flip her over onto the bed as he enter inside her with him on top again. Over and over EJ thrusts inside of Sami. Which made her continue to orgasms as EJ kept ramming himself into her so hard cause her legs to go up in the air, hooking them around his waist while plummeted into Sami. EJ sit there, dunks.

"Elvis, there something I need you to help me with" Stefano told him. "What was it?" asked EJ. "There some business that need to be take care of" said Stefano. "Well father what do you need help with?" asked EJ.

"There father it done" 5 hours pass after EJ took care everything for Stefano and help him out with things that need to be taking care night. "Just like you wanted" EJ give Stefano papers. Thank you, Elvis!" said Stefano. If you had been here last night...Business would have been taking care of last night." Stefano leaves the room as EJ sit in the chair and holding a glass of wine, thinking about his sexually encounter with Sami. Father, if only you knew, if only you knew, EJ drink the glass of wine.


End file.
